Prince Zuko, an Alie?
by CleopatraLee
Summary: After stopping Admeral Zhoa from killing the moon, Iroh and Zuko, must choose between fighting everyone or joining up with thoes who used to be his enemies.


**Zoku, An Allie?**

"He's waking up."

Zuko, felt different, the last thing he could remember was taking the Avatar hostage… and then he escaped the rest is just a blur.

"We shouldn't have saved him; he'll just go after Aang again."

"Well we couldn't just leave him to die, Sokka. Besides, he's a lost spirit, once he finds himself, he won't need to get the Avatar anymore."

"Oh ya, lets become best friends with the kid who has been hunting us and got the whole fire nation after us. He's evil Katara. He can never be trusted! We should tie him up and put his hands and feet in ice."

"Zuko isn't evil, he got into an argument with his father, trying to save lives, and his father gave him these wounds. Then set him on a mission he thought to be impossible. To bring the Avatar to him. Zuko was lucky that the Avatar, you Aang, just happened to come out of your ice while he was up there. He is a bit persistent and at times ruthless but, he is a good person. His honor is very important to him, he is a prince exiled due to showing true integrity. His father is a horrible man, he wasn't always that way, he used to be kind and loving, and now he is beating the same characteristics out of Zuko."

_Uncle, what is he doing with our enemy_?

"Ya, he did save me when I was captured by the Admiral Zhoa…"

"That was probably because he wanted to capture you himself"

"No Sokka, he could have held me captive but he let me go free. I still don't understand why. There is much more to Zuko than we know. If he got to know us, he might become our friends."

Besides, after we end the monarchy of the fire lord, he wouldn't need to reclaim his honor in his father's eyes. He should find his honor by restoring the balance of the world!"

"It's not that easy Katara. He is badly scared."

"Maybe Iroh, but I can easily change that."

_What is she doing_ _to me_? "Ahh", Zuko lost consciousness again.

"…is amazing. He looks just as he did before he was exiled. Though I don't think that will heal his soul."

_Enough of this, I must find out what's going on. _Zuko jumped up and grabbed his uncles sword. Then he looked around him, he was in the water tribe of the north pole, in a room with the Avatar, his uncle, and the two that always traveled with the Avatar. But, he felt different, more rejuvenated than he had in a long time. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Calm down Prince Zuko, we are no longer enemies with the Avatar, due to our interference in Admiral Zoah's attack; we are now enemies of the Fire Nation as well."

"No uncle, it can't be. IT CAN'T BE!" Zuko fell to his knees in disbelief. "How will I ever regain my honor and my fathers love?"

"Zuko, don't you understand, your father will destroy the whole world! We must get him off the throne and end the war! You can be a good ruler, you just need to learn to take care of others. I know that you will go far, besides, why would you fight so hard to gain the affection of someone who doesn't disserve you." She walked up to him, knealed so that she would be at face level with him and put her hand on his, "You shouldn't have to work for the love of a family member. Love is something that is there and supposed to be nurtured, trust is something that you earn."

"Katara…" he looked into her eyes and felt something that he never felt before. "You don't understand, he is my father. I cannot betray him. I don't know what it is to be loved, like you do. I can't give up on him."

She smiled at him, and made a wave of emotion flow though his body and return to his stomach. "Don't you relize, you are loved. Very much so you are loved." He looked down, he couldn't trust himself to keep looking her in the eye. She moved her hands from his and put them to his heart, " and you have loved as well, you just have to learn to recognize it. Like your relationship with your uncle and crew. Don't take that for granted. Your uncle has given up rank and nearly his life several times over to protect you. Don't you think that is love? Don't overlook the things that people do for you."

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING, Not about ME, Not about my FATHER, and most certainly what or if I CAN LOVE. What would YOU, a peasant, water trash, know about being a fire prince."

Katara got up and walked away, everyone beside uncle had already left. Brfore she got to the door, she looked back at him, " I know more about loss than you, you may have lost your honor in your fathers eyes, but because of your father, I have lost my mother, my village is half of what it used to be, and I haven't seen my father in over two years. We all haven't had pampered lives to wine about. Maybe I was wrong about you." With that she walked out leaving Zuko fealing beat up.

"She is… she is…" Zuko was lost for words.

"She is right."

"Uncle?"

"They have treated you with more respect than you deserve from them. They have saved your life several times, by taking you with them though you nearly prevented Aang's spirit from returning from his body, then, after you weren't able to save Zhao, you got hit by a block of ice and and nearly drowned, they again saved you. Then, Katara healed you look!" He dragged him to a mirror made by water frozen over.

"My scares… they are gone! My hair, it is back to normal, I don't understand why she would do this to me, my scars represented what I lost and what I will regain. How could you let her do this to me?"

"It is time to make a new destiny, a new honor must be gained."

He looked at his uncle in a way that he never did before. "You are right, you both are. I have much to be thankful for." He walked over to his uncle and gave him a hug. "I have too long taken you and your wisdom for granted. I will not make that mistake again. I know what I… what we must do."

"I know that you would. Katara was right, one day you will make an honorable ruler. Our nation has not know an honorable ruler since before this silly was started. We must help the Avatar return balance to the world, but first we must stop your father."


End file.
